onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates; Yonko | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = (Viz: Kaido, The King of the Beasts), | birth = May 1st | jva = }} Kaido of the Beasts is the captain of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Yonko - the third to be mentioned by name and the last one to debut. He is one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga, and is known as the "strongest creature in the world". Kaido's name was first mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after he obtained Monkey D. Luffy's shadow, while his title of Yonko was revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Moriah. Appearance Kaido is an incredibly large and muscular man, appearing to be roughly three times the height of Eustass Kid, who is 205 cm (6'9") tall. Bare-chested, he sports a cross-shaped scar on his right abdomen, and a tattoo resembling reptilian scales on his left arm, with a skull at the lower forearm. He has a thin face, with thick lips and a small, hooked nose. His face is incredibly fierce, thuggish, and rugged, often bearing a twisted sneer of immense anger. His eyes have not been seen clearly, thus far shadowed out or depicted as featureless. Kaido appears to be middle aged, sporting crow's feet around his nose and eyes. Furthermore, he has incredibly long, black hair that forms defined locks resembling dreadlocks (which gives the impression of a thick mane), a very long fu-manchu mustache, and a spiky goatee, along with long, curved horns on the sides of his head. He wears a thick white rope as a belt, pants that have yet to be seen more clearly, and spiked bracelets. Personality From what little is known of him, Kaido is a merciless and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He apparently craves excitement, as he is prepared to start the largest war in the world because he felt it was too mundane. This recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Kaido to make attempting suicide his hobby. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, which makes it seemingly unwise to provoke or underestimate him; this is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and former World Noble known for his fearless attitude, was very afraid of angering Kaido when he became potentially unable to fulfill his end of their business deal due to Trafalgar Law holding Caesar Clown hostage. One of his crewmates later stated that Kaido would be very angry once he heard the news of the SMILE Factory's destruction. Scotch stated that Kaido has a favorite island, a winter island that was guarded by the cyborg and visited by X Drake. Kaido cares somewhat for his subordinates, or at least values Scotch, who confirmed that Kaido would be angry if Scotch were to be attacked. Relationships Crew Kaido's relationship with his crew is mostly unknown; however, it appears that his crew respects him.; Scotch in particular refers to him as "Kaido-sama" to show him respect. Jack Jack is one of Kaido's three right-hand men, implying that the Yonko has great trust in him and his power. Allies X Drake Prior to the timeskip, X Drake seemed to be interested in meeting Kaido, having willingly provoked his subordinate Scotch on the Yonko's favorite winter island in order to gain his attention, and is now apparently subservient to Kaido, being stationed with his subordinates. Drake squashed a rebellion perpetrated against Kaido's subordinates on the same winter island. Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown Kaido is a black market customer of Donquixote Doflamingo. Caesar Clown produces and delivers large amounts of the substance SAD to Doflamingo, who uses it to manufacture artificial Devil Fruits called SMILES, which in turn are sold to Kaido to create his army of Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users; despite this, they do not seem to be on friendly terms, as Law asserted that Kaido will slaughter Doflamingo if he cannot supply Kaido with Zoan fruits anymore, while Doflamingo himself displayed great fear at the thought of angering Kaido. Enemies Gekko Moriah Kaido once had a rivalry with the former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. The two of them fought in the New World, and eventually Kaido won after slaughtering Moriah's entire crew. This had an adverse effect on Moriah's perception of subordinates and led him to seek revenge against Kaido by building an army of undead soldiers. Straw Hat and Heart Pirates Alliance Trafalgar Law sought out an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates allegedly in order to dethrone Kaido; Luffy agreed to the alliance and even declared that he would defeat all four Yonko. Though Law suggested that their chances of success are only 30%, Luffy remained undeterred. However, it is later revealed by Law himself that he formed an alliance with Luffy not as a means to dethrone Kaido, but instead because he wanted to get Kaido angry at Doflamingo by having the Straw Hats destroy the SMILE Factory. Law also notes that if they kill Doflamingo and destroy the factory, Kaido will transfer his grudge to the pirate alliance. Yonko Edward Newgate As they were both Yonko, Kaido and Edward Newgate were not allies. Under normal circumstances, they did not provoke each other; however, Kaido saw the opportunity to engage his rival prior to the impending Battle of Marineford and did not hesitate to attempt to do so. Two years later, Kaido cursed Whitebeard for being able to die while he remained alive. Shanks When Kaido tried to stop Whitebeard from going to Marineford, Shanks interfered and clashed with him in order to allow the other Yonko to rescue Ace. It is not known what happened during their encounter, but Shanks arrived at Marineford unharmed. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. He attempted to take Whitebeard's life, which is something that few would dare, and clashed with Shanks. While Gekko Moriah was in his prime, Kaido fought against him and emerged victorious. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. According to Trafalgar Law, he is "the strongest creature in the world" and can easily kill Donquixote Doflamingo, who is a world-famous and extremely powerful pirate in his own right. Further testament to his strength is Law's speculation that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating him is only about 30%. Perhaps the greatest sign of Kaido's strength is his apparent inability to die. He has been caught and tortured 18 times, and people have attempted to execute him 40 times; however, he mysteriously survived every single attempt because every single execution weapon broke when being used on him, and he also managed to singlehandedly sink nine huge prison ships. Most notably, Kaido has jumped from 10,000 meters in the sky onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave strong enough to sink a large ship nearby, and emerged without a single injury; it has even become a hobby for him to attempt suicide, only for it to fail. Similar to the other Yonko, Kaido also has many underlings and other pirates allied with him and is able to claim islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-class Devil Fruit users. Kaido also possesses a Road Poneglyph, one of four poneglyphs that, when assembled, reveal Raftel's location. History Past During Kaido's life, he had been defeated seven times and was captured eighteen times by the Marines and the Yonko, causing him to live as a criminal. During those captures, Kaido was given the death sentence forty times. However, no execution device was effective on him, and Kaido managed to sink nine massive prison ships. At one point in his life, he fought with Gekko Moriah and defeated him in the New World; though the details of the battle are unknown, Moriah lost his entire crew to Kaido. Kaido also managed to gain possession of a Road Poneglyph, one of the four poneglyphs that could reveal the location of Raftel when deciphered. Sometime within the last four years, he began collaborating with the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to create an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Marineford Arc When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard. It is unknown how their encounter ended, but Shanks arrived unscathed at Marineford by the end of the war. Timeskip Sometime during or shortly after the timeskip, Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country executed Kozuki Oden and pursued his son and retainers in order to interrogate them about a secret Oden knew about Raftel. While doing so, he told Oden's son that his father was a foolish lord and slew his mother in addition to his father. Dressrosa Arc Kaido went up to Ballon Terminal, where he encountered Urouge, who learned of his intention to attempt suicide and allowed him to proceed. Kaido jumped off the Sky Island and landed 10,000 meters below on the Kid Pirates' base. However, he was unharmed and found himself face-to-face with the Kid, On Air, and Hawkins alliance. After cursing Whitebeard for having been able to die, Kaido yelled that Doflamingo needed to make preparations for battle before promising to start a massive war due to the world boring him. Major Battles * Kaido vs. Gekko Moriah's first crew (past battle, unseen) * Beasts Pirates vs. Red Hair Pirates (unseen, result uncertain) Translation and Dub Issues Kaido's epithet, , literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to something along the line of "all kinds of beasts". Trivia * As with Charlotte Linlin, Kaido's silhouette from Garp's explanation greatly differs from when he made his first appearance. He was originally portrayed as having a wide face, a pointy beak-like nose, and a sinister grin when shown in the silhouette. However, Kaido's final design featured a bit more continuity than Linlin's as he retains a similar shaped nose and brow upon his reveal. * In Japanese culture, the type of rope Kaido wears as a belt, shimenawa, is used to denote that the area within it is important or sacred. * The tattoo on Kaido's left arm is similar to the one seen on Roshio's left arm. References Site Navigation pt:Kaido ca:Kaido de:Kaido es:Kaido fr:Kaidou it:Kaido ja:カイドウ ko:카이도 pl:Kaido id:Kaido Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists